


【GGAD】情迷纽蒙迦德(产乳/PWP)

by claudiaaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiaaw/pseuds/claudiaaw
Summary: 分级：NC—17警告：ABO设定，生子，产乳，乳交





	【GGAD】情迷纽蒙迦德(产乳/PWP)

阿利安娜柔软温热的小小口腔只够含住妈咪的一个乳头，她婴儿的嘴唇贴在乳晕上，小肚子起伏着，吸着妈咪来之不易的奶汁。

阿不思用一只手臂拖起她柔软的小屁股，将她抱在怀中，另一只手温柔小心的在她背后拍着，帮她更好的吞咽下去，他坐在窗边，清晨柔和的光线照在他身上，身旁就是粉色的婴儿摇篮，里面还有个软乎乎的小兔子玩偶，上面还残留着他们女儿的口水。

他眉眼低垂着，睫毛的阴影温柔的落在脸上，嘴角不自觉的往上翘着，还从鼻腔里无意识的哼唱着，哄女儿乖乖的吃奶，好让她不要再用刚长出来的乳牙去咬他因为长时间喂奶而一直涨大着的乳头，尤其是这可怜的小东西还不止阿利安娜一个人享用，除了她之外，还有她那嫉妒心强到不正常的父亲。

刚生完阿利安娜时，格林德沃甚至不让他亲自喂奶，他的乳头只允许被中年男人含着，等魔王吸的足够了才能把剩下的少的可怜的乳汁通过手抚着涨大的乳房，喷溅到奶瓶中，再喂给阿利安娜喝。

他忍无可忍威胁盖勒特要给自己来个一忘皆空，魔王才悻悻的看着他把女儿抱过来。他用手指捏着自己的乳尖，满脸心疼的送到婴儿的嘴里，可怜的小东西饿的太狠了，不知轻重的嘬吸着，阿不思温驯的忍耐着，脸上带着幸福，直到她在自己怀里吸饱也没有放开，而是一直哄她睡着。

而现在，盖勒特早上刚刚起床，发现餐桌另一边的煎蛋已经被吃干净了，他给自己倒了一杯牛奶，哈，只有那个小小一个团子才能得到最好的，他就只配在这里喝牛奶，他不满的眯着眼睛看着正在喂奶的母亲。

阿利安娜吃饱了，“啊——啊，乖。”阿不思拖着柔声，微微含着胸，让乳头从女儿放松了的小嘴里跳出来，整个乳头上都沾着她晶亮的口水，他伸手拿着一旁的白色稠布，小心轻柔的按压在女儿的嘴唇上，将她嘴旁的奶渍吸干净，又随便在自己胸前擦了几下，盖勒特呼吸一紧，感觉下身立刻胀满了他的裤子，男人满心都放在女儿身上，没有注意到稠布并没有吸干他胸口的奶渍，而是扫走了他乳尖的奶滴，将它涂抹在整个丰满浑圆的半球上。

又有一滴奶从挺立浑圆乳房上的乳尖溢出来，在窗前的光芒下泛着水光，配上阿不思温柔满足的神情，圣洁又色情。盖勒特舔了舔嘴角的牛奶，缓缓走到他身后，微微弓起身，低下头，毫无防备的母亲耳边呼吸着，闻到了他身上散发出来的奶香。

阿不思微笑着转过头，依然沉浸在母亲喂饱孩子后的温柔中，“怎么了？”他微微抬起眉问到，对即将到来的危险一无所知。“这里……”盖勒特伸出大手从下方拖住浑圆的乳房，拇指轻轻擦过乳尖，摇摇欲坠的奶滴就落了下来。

“盖勒特。”母亲立刻明白了接下来要发生的事情，他抱着阿利安娜站了起来，转身就要出去，盖勒特立刻从背后抓住了他，将他压到柔软的大床上，阿不思拼命控制手上的力度，为了保证女儿不会从他身上掉下去也不会被他压到。阿利安娜感觉到了外部的危险，她大哭起来，阿不思慌乱的安抚着她，将挺立的深红的乳头喂给她，她咬了上去，在乳牙之间不重的摩擦着，来缓解不安。

盖勒特一把撩开阿不思因为方便喂奶而穿着的长袍，露出他丰满紧实的大腿，又扯下他纯白的宽松的内裤，露出生育过后更加丰润的小穴，男人用食指和中指插进他的蜜穴，又缓缓分开，花穴深处都被看的干干净净。

盖勒特低下头用鼻尖拱了拱湿润的小穴，闻到了阿不思自从生完孩子后变得更加浓郁的味道，他缓缓扬起头，面露深情的吻上了花穴，湿热的舌尖在花穴外舔了又舔，把花唇舔的泛红，阿不思的甬道深处更是酸痒不止，淫水不断淌下，仿佛经历软性高潮一般，黏滑的体液被盖勒特吸啄入口，还碎碎的吻在晶亮的穴口。

“这里一直肿着，什么时候能消下去。”盖勒特拨弄着花瓣，却被阿不思踏上了肩头，想将他踹开，“我又不是十八岁了，还给你生过孩子，哪有那么容易就好，你要是想找个年纪又小，又青春漂亮，还身材纤细的，就别在这里晃荡。”说道最后他抑制不住的带了哭腔，眼泪不受控制的滚落下来。

本来刚生完孩子后阿不思就发现了自己身材上的变化，他的乳房和臀部变得更丰腴了，紧实的小腹也带上了肉感，穿上三件套简直无法入目，全身上下的线条都写满了他的浪荡，加上刚生过孩子情绪一直不太稳定，他一度陷在身材走形的恐慌里，尤其是他已经不再年轻了，细细的眼纹爬上他的眼角，也没办法再恢复到少年一样的体型了，在内心深处他惶恐着，并带着嫉妒看着在盖勒特身边来来去去的青年男女，盖勒特这一句话，让这些他久久埋藏的情绪全部翻涌而出。

盖勒特握住他的脚踝，将他往自己身上拉，手覆上他的脸，却被他转头躲开了。盖勒特只好伸出拇指滑掉他脸颊上的泪珠。盖勒特真的是很好奇阿不思怎么会产生这种错觉，对于被自己开发成这样的身体盖勒特十分得意，阿不思到底知不知道有多少人觊觎他这幅身体的？盖勒特恨不得把那些眼神黏在阿不思身上的人，一个个把他们眼珠挖下来去喂鱼。

“谁要去找青春漂亮的了，你真以为有人能比得上你吗？”盖勒特挑起他的下巴，看着他精致古典的面庞。阿不思哽咽着，像是下定决心不理他。“好了，小东西，现在是爸爸妈妈谈心时间了，该睡觉了。”盖勒特把阿不思怀里的小家伙抱起来，放到了摇篮里面，又施了咒语让粉色的摇篮自己晃动了起来。

他重新走回床边，半趴在阿不思身上，吻着他的锁骨，“你看我都硬成什么样子了，别犯傻了。”盖勒特的手覆上了另一边没被女儿吃过的乳房，轻轻按压了一下，丰沛的乳汁就直直的流出来，他立刻含住挺立的乳头，一股奶香冲入他的口腔。

“嗯……”阿不思难耐的轻轻抓着他的发丝，听见男人喉结滚动吞咽的声音，“慢一点……”即使嗓子还带着刚哭过的沙哑，他也不忘柔声请求盖勒特给女儿留一点。“她喝的够多的了，你要考虑考虑你可怜的丈夫。”盖勒特舔去残留在乳房上的印子，转身去吻阿不思的嘴唇，故意将他自己的乳汁渡给他。

阿不思推开男人的胸膛，冷漠的说道：“他就不在我的考虑范围内了。”说完在床上跪了起来，爬向床边，赤裸的双腿分分合合，淫靡的还渗著着透明汁液的花穴诱惑著盖勒特的视线，还有一两滴透明的汁液顺着腿根流下来，黏黏的在床单上划过水印。

阿不思把枕头拉了过来，抱在怀里，浑圆丰满的胸部明晃晃的搁在枕头上，他双腿大开着跪坐在床上，拿起放在床头透明果盘里已经剥好的青色葡萄，又赤裸的趴到床的中间，看向男人，将中指缓缓插入葡萄汁水丰沛的内部，漫不经心的托着腮伸出舌头在果肉上舔舐着，再将中指慢慢含舔入口中，眼睛始终不屑的盯着盖勒特。

盖勒特拉开裤子的前端，阳具挺立着，他穿着靴子爬上了床，抓着男人的手腕将葡萄抽出他粉嫩的唇瓣，再将手腕压在床上，不让他挣开。阿不思手上的葡萄顺着床单落到地毯上。盖勒特将肉棒直直的插入到阿不思丰满的双峰之中，乳尖立刻喷出了一股奶汁弄脏了身下的枕头。“盖勒特！”阿不思慌张的叫了起来，他甚至不敢低头，一低头恐怕他的嘴唇就会碰到男人的火热茎身。

柔软的乳房中部聚拢着，本该养育婴儿的地方被迫讨好着男人可怖的粗大，深色的肉根和白皙的乳房形成鲜明的对比。盖勒特发着狠在中部抽插着，还藏着奶水的肉团随着抽插的动作波动着，拍打在一起，双乳之间内侧的柔滑皮肤都被擦红了。

盖勒特伸手扶住丰满的乳房底部，随着腰部的挺动毫不怜惜的揉搓着向内挤压，拇指抠弄着乳孔，白色的乳汁流在了褐色的阴茎上。  
他将阿不思的一边乳头夹在手指之间，送到了他自己的嘴边，阿不思羞耻的喘息了一声想要躲开，却不料另一边的硕大茎头就这样捅入他的口中，将他的口腔塞的满满的。

阿不思的眼泪顺着下睫毛滴落，因为口中被巨物塞满而哽咽着，几乎快要无法呼吸，他双手紧紧抓着丝滑的床单，颤抖着不让自己的上身跌在床上，害怕会把性器含的太深，顶破他的喉咙。

盖勒特大发慈悲的扼住他的下颌，将硕大抽出来，龟头和嘴唇之间还连着一道淫靡的银丝，断开落在白皙的乳房上。

他换了个方向，从上方压着阿不思，又将他翻了个身，好让他迷离魅惑的脸正对着他。“选一个吧，是射在这里——”他食指点上阿不思不断喘息的柔唇，“还是这里。”他的手指一路滑到了随着呼吸起伏的乳肉上。

阿不思抬起了头，含进了盖勒特的手指。盖勒特挑起了眉，“选好了？”，阿不思乖顺的舌头卷了上来，细致的吮吸着他的指尖，湿润的眼睛眨着，是无声的投降。

“骗你的。”盖勒特一把掰开他的因生育而富有肉感的大腿，手指在那丰腴的曲线上游动着，停在双腿间肿胀着，还吐着前液的柔软性器上，娴熟地套弄了起来，阿不思发出了几声惊喘，绷紧了小腿在床单上磨蹭着，想逃离盖勒特的手，最终除了在脚踝周围添了一片红晕外却只是徒劳而已。

盖勒特哪里肯放过他，一把抓住他的腰，惊人的弹力和柔韧让盖勒特近乎痴迷地喘了一口气，更加用力地将他往怀里带，阿不思的腰摸起来就跟看起来一样诱人，无论多用力的揉捏都像是溶化进他腰间的肌肤里。

盖勒特的手指插入了已经为他生过孩子的地方，两指抠挖着温暖的内壁，拉开花穴的入口，硕大的前端不容抵抗的缓慢插入了阿不思的体内。

阿不思的腰被环在盖勒特怀里，饱满的乳肉贴着炙热的胸膛，他闭上双眼睫毛颤动着，等待着能够他一次又一次怀上孕的，射入他生殖腔内的精液将他灌满。


End file.
